jeu de la bouteille
by sayu nekoko
Summary: les mugiwaras joue dans le salon quand vient le tour de sanji et a sont plus grand bonheur? il tombe sur zoro et va se retrouver dans une situation speciale...zosan zoro en uke! PS: le lemon es dans le chapitre 2 donc rated M ;)
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: kuroneko girl

Genre: t one-shoot

Disclaimer: les perso sont tous à Oda-sensei mais pas l'histoire.

Tiré de la série: One Piece,

Résumé: pour le jeu de la bouteille sanji doit embrasser zoro et a une réaction plus que surprenante.

Attention yaoi léger lemon : uke=zoro x sanji=seme

Le jeu de la bouteille.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était réuni dans le salon pour un après midi jeu. Ce jour-la c'était le jeu de la bouteille bien, qu'on avait du expliquer les règles a luffy et chopper, la partie avait très bien commencé. Depuis le début du jeu nami avait embrassé luffy et robin, ussop avait embrassé chopper et zoro avait embrassé robin. Tout allait bien quand ce fut le tour de sanji, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer mais ussop réussit à le convaincre quant il lui dit qu'il pourrait tomber sur sa nami chérie ou sa robin d'amour. Il décida donc à lancer la bouteille, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quant elle s'arrêta sur... zoro ! Sanji cria, il refusait d'embrasser zoro. Ce qui amusa beaucoup celui-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher son nakama en le provoquant. Il répétait :

« Alors peur d'un bisou ero-coq »

Sanji après plusieurs minutes de parlementassions intenses, se décida enfin à donner un bisou à Zoro. Il ferma donc les yeux, espérant ainsi que son supplice passerait plus vite, et approcha ses lèvres de celles de zoro. A peine avait-il effleuré les lèvres de son nakama qu'il eut une sorte de flache l'aveuglant quelques secondes. Il venait d'apprécier le goût de la bouche de son ami et en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il s'empressa donc de reconquérir les lèvres de zoro. Zoro plus que surpris écarquilla les yeux et tenta de résister a l'assaut de sanji. Lui par contre n'envisageait même pas de renoncer, au contraire il commença à passer sa main sur le cou de zoro, paralysé par se qu'il venait de sentir. En effet sanji faisait glisser son autre main sur le torse de zoro, encore recouvert d'un tee-shirt, pendant que sa langue forçait le passage de la bouche de zoro. Quant la bouche de zoro s'entrouvrit enfin, la langue de sanji commença à s'agiter, provoquant la réaction de l'autre à son plus grand plaisir. Excité par le contact de leurs langues, sanji intensifia plus encore, si c'était possible, leur baiser, le rendant successivement passionné, langoureux, fougueux et même parfois presque violent.

Leurs langues s'entremêlant, sanji entreprit d'explorer la moindre parcelle de peau du corps de zoro, il l'allongea sur le sol en se plaçant bien au-dessus de sa proie. Faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de zoro, passant progressivement l'une d'elles sous son tee-shirt, il sentit le corps de zoro se contracter, le faisant continué avec plus d'entrain. Pendant que sa main droite jouait avec les cheveux verts, sa main gauche, elle, massait le bas du dos musclé par de légers allers et venus sur la hanche de son partenaire toujours autant stupéfait de se qui était en train de se passer. Maintenant entièrement au-dessus du torse de zoro, sanji commença à soulever le tee-shirt, laissant apparaitre la cicatrice de celui-ci. Montée assez haut, sa main redescendit pour passer sous la ceinture du vert, la retirant doucement. Ceci fait elle descendit plus bas, pour atteindre la cuisse musclée du bretteur. Sanji la souleva délicatement, se callant mieux sur le corps de zoro. Leurs langues continuaient de s'emmêler, les essoufflant un peu, mais sanji voulait zoro, il voulait le prendre ici et maintenant, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. C'est sûrement pour ça que sa main avait bien vite remonté au niveau des hanches de zoro pendant que l'autre venait de commencer la descente du torse, ayant laissé ses cheveux. Les mains de zoro, posées à l'origine sur les épaules de sanji pour le repousser serrèrent la veste de celui-ci quand il senti les mains de sanji glisser en-dessous de son pantalon. Sanji faisait se faufiler ses doigts à l'intérieur du caleçon de zoro, faisant sauter la fermeture éclair, il s'apprêtait à les faire tomber, empoignant ainsi la verge de zoro quant un bruit l'arrêta net.

Ussop venait de lâcher son verre qui avait éclaté par terre. Ce fut sanji qui rompit leur embrassade, Zoro toujours sous le choc regardait ses amis affolés et hébétés. Sanji lui tourna la tête lentement, le regard sombre, il les avait oubliés ceux-là. Luffy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, comme d'habitude, Nami avait les joues presque aussi rouge que c'est cheveux et avait du sang qui commençait à couler de son nez, Ussop était juste pétrifié de dégoût, Chopper restait stupéfait, partager entre la joie de la formation apparente d'un couple et le malaise que lui inspirait ce qu'il venait de voir, Robin, elle, esquissait un sourire, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Sanji se redressa dans un mouvement fluide, il ne dit rien, Zoro, lui, resta ébahi sur le sol. Sanji, sans un regard vers ses nakamas, attrapa Zoro par la manche et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Presque aussitôt, les mugiwaras entendirent un choc sur la paroi qui les séparait de zoro et sanji. Puis suivirent les plaintes qui n'en étaient pas vraiment de Zoro qui répétait :

« Non, non, arrête, non, pitié s'il te plait, arrête, non, stop»

Bien que ce qu'il disait semblait laisser penser le contraire, le ton de sa voix suppliait sanji de continuer. Après il y eut un temps ou ils n'entendirent plus un son, ce qui permit a Ussop d'espérer que cela n'ait été que le pur fruit de son imagination, mais cela ne dura pas car très vite ils perçurent de petits gémissements. Ils entendirent Sanji murmuré à Zoro : « tu veux que je te prenne tout de suite ou tu veux que je t'habitue un peu? » ce qui provoqua une réponse presque inaudible de Zoro. Les gémissements augmentaient et devenaient de plus en plus puissants, ils semblaient venir en grande parti de Zoro qui semblait être très près d'atteindre un orgasme. Ils étaient en train de jouir ensemble, à cette penser Ussop perdit connaissance, ce qui paniqua encore plus le petit renne déjà inquiété par Luffy qui riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Nami dont le sang coulait de son nez. Robin, pareil à elle-même, s'était remise à lire et ignorait complètement les appels a l'aide du renne. Les cris de jouissance continuèrent encore et encore …

Quelque heures plus tard, le calme étais revenu sur le merry. Les mugiwaras étaient tous réunis sur le pont, la vie avait reprit un cours presque normal. Robin lisait, nami bien qu'encore un peu rouge avait recommencé à crier après luffy qui souriait bêtement sur la proue comme quoi il la gênait pour compter son argent, chopper avait continué la préparation de ses médicaments, ussop gardait un air dégouté en créant ses nouvelles billes explosives quant à zoro, il détournait le regard, les bras croisés, confus, gêné et rougissant. Sanji, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait, le regard pétillant et légèrement vicieux, la main posée sur la cuisse de son amant avec lequel il ne se gênerait absolument pas pour faire savoir au reste de l'équipage quand et ou ils auront envi de s'offrir l'un a l'autre. Il le ferait hurler de plaisir et il serait hors de question qu'il se retienne, oui ça il en était sur.

Ps : c'est ma première fiction mais j'en ais d'autre en cour alors des reviews serais les bienvenus constructives ou pas, please.

PS°: si vous voulez le lemon envoyer moi une review pour me le demander je le publirais dans un autre chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis voici mon chap special lemon! D'ailleurs je remercie les reviews pour me le réclamer, je sais que je l'avais demander mais quand même je n'aurais pas espérer en avoir autant, alors merci ! Et désole pour le retards ^^"**

**je tiens a preciser que se lemon ne çe passe pas après mais que c'est celui qui est en elipse dans le chap1 alors pour remetre dans le bain un petit resume:**

Les mugiwaras jouent au jeu de la bouteille et c'est le tour de Sanji qui doit embrasser Zoro et qui en veux plus, beaucoup plus et entame un ballet enflammé avec leurs langues devant le reste de l'équipage … avant de s'en rendre compte.

Sanji se redressa dans un mouvement fluide, il ne dit rien, Zoro lui resta ébahit sur le sol. Sanji sans un regard vers ses Nakamas attrapa Zoro par la manche et l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il plaqua Zoro contre un mur et continua à l'embrassé fougueusement. Zoro essayait encore tant bien que mal de résister à l'assaut de Sanji mais fini au bout de quelque minute par s'abandonné à son sort.

Sanji entreprit alors une nouvelle fois d'explorer le corps de sa victime, il commença par retirer entièrement le t-shirt blanc du bushido et à lecher le cou de son vis-à-vis laissant au passage suçons et morsures. Il descendit sa langue sur le torse de Zoro passant sur toute les parties de sa chair, suivant chaque ligne de son corps puissant. Zoro suppliait Sanji :

- Non, no… stop, non, pitié, arrête… non, stop.

Cela excitait le cuistot au plus haut point, en effet sa voix le suppliait de finir le travail une bonne fois pour toute, il décida donc de descendre sa main pour atteindre la bosse déjà former sur l'entre jambe de son vis a vis. Il fut d'abord un peu surprit puis fit un large sourire. Il commença à ouvrir le pantalon du vert qui tentait encore de ne pas gémir en mettant sa main devant sa bouche mais qui y arrivait très mal. Sanji descendit le pantalon et le caleçon du sabreur en même temps .Il s'agenouilla et prit en main la verge avant de déposer de léger baisé sur sa longueur. Il passait sa langue autour du sexe de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Sanji se décida à le prendre en bouche ce qui fit gémir zoro si fort que de l'autre coté de la porte le reste des mugiwaras restaient figé de stupeur. Zoro avait du mal à rester calme, pendant ses vas et viens, Sanji enroulait sa langue autour de sa verge et s'arrêtait quelques fois pour mordillé le gland.

-Anhhh...sa-an-jii...je...

Le plus appliqué des deux accéléra alors le mouvement pour pouvoir satisfaire son nakama. Relâchant sa semence dans la bouche de Sanji, le marimo haletait déjà beaucoup. Le cuisinier l'avala sans rechigner et se releva pour susurrer à l'oreille du vert :

- Tu veux que je te prenne tout de suite ou tu veux que je t'habitue un peu avant? Zoro répondit par un étonnement ; non, je rigole, continua Sanji alors en riant doucement.

Il présenta donc ses doigts a la bouche du vert qui plus par reflexe qu'autre chose commença a les sucer avidement. Quant il fut bien humidifiés, il les redescendit vers l'intimité de son uke et y appliqua une délicate pression avant dans faire entrer un.Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

- sa va ? S'inquiéta Sanji

-hmm...

-Tu veux que j'attende un peu ?

-Plus...zoro le regardait les yeux embuée de désir

-C'est si gentiment demander

Il commença des vas et viens avec son doigt avant d'en introduire un deuxième, puis un troisième son autre mains s'attelant a titillé les tetons déjà dur de plaisir du bushido. Soudain il retira ses doigts, souleva les jambes de zoro le collant plus fort contre le mur et se plaça sur son entre jambes. Il caressa de son gland l'anneau de chair avant de s'enfoncer avec une lenteur folle en lui, qui ne manqua pas de hurler au passage. Sanji se retira avant de pénétrer de nouveau violement cette fois –ci le sabreur pour finalement imbriquer un rythme endiablé à leur ébat. Le vert avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son seme et montait au 7éme ciel à chaque nouveau coup de rein. En effet Sanji se retirait et s'enfonçait presque entièrement a chaque mouvement plus brutal les uns que les autres qui ne manquait pas d'allé lui touché la prostate trouvé rapidement comme si il avait toujours su ou elle se trouvait. Les deux gémissait en symbiose, on ne pouvait même plus distinguer lequel des 2 criait le plus fort bien que le bushido semblait crier au moins une octave au dessus. Zoro agrippait toujours le cou de son cuisinier, tandis que celui-ci avait les jambes du sabreur sur ses épaules. Après de nombreux rude coup de rein, Sanji se déversa en son amant et celui-ci se déversa sur leurs torses.

Finalement épuisé Sanji dans un dernier effort les transporta vers sa chambre et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Il se décida alors a se retirer de zoro et murmura avant de s'endormir "baka" le sourire aux lèvres avec dans ses bras l'homme qu'il pourrait aimer lui aussi le visage heureux. Ils auront du mal à se lever le lendemain.


End file.
